Sharpedo
|} Sharpedo (Japanese: サメハダー Samehader) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 30. It can Mega Evolve into Mega Sharpedo using the . Biology Sharpedo is a torpedo-shaped shark Pokémon covered with tiny, sharp . It has a large mouth filled with triangular, sharp teeth. Its eyes are a deep red color and glow in the dark. It has two gill slits situated directly behind each eye. It is mostly dark blue with a white underbelly. There is a yellow star-shaped marking on its snout, and another star marking on its rear. It has a tall with two notches cut into it, with a directly opposite it. Its two pectoral fins are arranged so that they resemble the fins on the back of a torpedo. As Mega Sharpedo, the fangs in its mouth have transformed, and the horns that have sprouted from its nose can be regrown countless times. The yellow patterns on its body are scars carved into it in battle. With explosive propulsion, it can exceed 125mph in an instant. Sharpedo can shoot out a jet of water, which allows it to swim 75 to 80 miles per hour. However, it is unable to swim long distances. It is feared and known as Bully of the Sea, or Gangs of the Sea as a group, due to its sharp teeth. Its fangs can rip through iron and steel, being able to tear apart a supertanker into pieces. When its fangs fall out, they grow back immediately. It lives in the In the anime Major appearances Sharpedo's first major appearance was in Sharpedo Attack!. A pod of Sharpedo attacked and , plus Mr. Briney, while they were at an uncharted, crescent-shaped island. They gained the pod's trust when healed their leader's injury when it came across . Multiple Sharpedo appeared in PK13, where they were attacking and the others to across the deserted island, where ties . A group of Sharpedo were used by J's henchmen to attack Ash and , along with Kellyn, in Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! Part One. A horde of Sharpedo was accidentally attracted by 's invention which was meant to lure the golden Magikarp in Going for the Gold!. A Sharpedo that can Mega Evolve appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel, under the control of Dohga and 's Mega Wave. A Poké Ride Sharpedo appeared in Alola to New Adventure!. Minor appearances Sharpedo debuted in Johto Photo Finish. Several Sharpedo were swimming in the ocean in Hoenn Alone!. A Sharpedo also appeared in Destiny Deoxys and Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea. A Sharpedo made a brief cameo as a thief in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness and Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky - Beyond Time & Darkness. A 's Sharpedo appeared in Staging a Heroes' Welcome! participating in the Performance Stage of the Wallace Cup. can be seen riding on a Sharpedo in One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!. A Sharpedo appeared in A Rivalry to Gible On!, who scared off Team Rocket. A Sharpedo appeared in the beginning of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Three Sharpedo appeared in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!. Three Sharpedo appeared in a picture in The Bonds of Evolution!. Multiple Sharpedo appeared in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. A Sharpedo that can Mega Evolve into Mega Sharpedo appeared in Mega Evolution Special II. A Sharpedo appeared in The Guardian's Challenge!. A Sharpedo appeared in SM006. Pokédex entries . Due to their sharp fangs, they're highly feared and known as the Gangs of the Sea.}} In the manga ]] ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Sharpedo is Matt's main battling Pokémon in Pokémon Adventures. Its wears down its opponents while it fights with es. A Sharpedo is seen as one of the aquarium Pokémon seen in Archie's collection. In the s, Archie is shown to have a second Sharpedo, which can Mega Evolve into Mega Sharpedo. After Archie disappeared he was taken by Amber. In the Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl manga A Sharpedo appeared in PDP22. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Sharpedo appeared in Steer Sharpedo To The Right Path!!, PMDP01, and PMBW47. In the Pokémon Try Adventure manga Sharpedo appeared in TA34. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : Hitting the ball into Sharpedo's mouth will activate Catch 'Em Mode on the Ruby Field. Pokédex entries Sharpedo .}} by jetting seawater out of its backside. This Pokémon's drawback is its inability to swim long distances.}} per hour.}} through iron. It swims by jetting water from its rear.}} |} |} and is known as "The Bully of the Sea."}} by jetting seawater through its body. It is the bandit of the sea.}} |} |} and is known as "The Bully of the Sea."}} and is known as "The Bully of the Sea."}} |} |} and is known as "The Bully of the Sea."}} by jetting seawater through its body. It is the bandit of the sea.}} by jetting seawater out of its backside. This Pokémon’s drawback is its inability to swim long distances.}} |} |} and finishes them off with fangs that can crush iron. It is known as the bully of the sea.}} .}} |} |} Mega Sharpedo |} |} Game locations , , , , , , , , , , , , and , Mossdeep City, Pacifidlog Town ( )}} , , , , , , , , , , , , and , Mossdeep City, Pacifidlog Town ( )}} }} |} |} and ( )}} }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} )}} )}} |} |} ( )}} and ( ) From a at the Battle Resort}} |} |} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Evolve }} |area=Endless Level 55, Endless Level 71, Forever Level 5, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Puel Sea, Sea of Wailord}} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Beach Zone}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Coral Sea}} |} |} |area=Beach: Challenger's Ground (post-ending)}} |area=Secret Warehouse: The Enemies Within, Challenge Battle: Open Entry Battle Royale}} |} |} |area=Island of Haste: Stage 6}} |area=[[Special Stages#First release|Event: Pokémon Safari Appears!]]}} |area=Sapphire Sea: Sea of Origin (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |area=Area 10: Stage 04}} |} |} In events |2015 World Championships Sharpedo|All|United States|50|August 21 to 23, 2015|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#2015 World Championships Sharpedo}} |Pokémon Center occupation plan Archie's Sharpedo|All|Japan|43|October 1 to November 11, 2016|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Archie's Sharpedo}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Mega Sharpedo Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Slash|Normal|Physical|70|100|20}} By TM/HM By |Ancient Power|Rock|Special|60|100|5}} |Brine|Water|Special|65|100|10||'}} |Destiny Bond|Ghost|Status|—|—|5}} |Double-Edge|Normal|Physical|120|100|15}} |Hydro Pump|Water|Special|110|80|5||'}} |Psychic Fangs|Psychic|Physical|85|100|10}} |Swift|Normal|Special|60|—|20|*}} |Thrash|Normal|Physical|120|100|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- and ramming. }} |- |- |- in the Beach Zone. tend to follow him around. }} |- |- |} Evolution |no2=319 |name2=Sharpedo |type1-2=Water |type2-2=Dark}} Sprites Trivia *In , if a player s on a Sharpedo, it will have its own model, and it can surf significantly faster than other Pokémon. However, it is impossible to fish while surfing on a Sharpedo, the game stating that "It's too risky to let go now!" An NPC on Route 124 refers to this as "speed surfing" if the player admits ignorance to her question. * On April Fool's Day, 2002, Mizuado, a hammerhead shark Pokémon was "revealed", but it turned out to be a . This Pokémon was also sometimes called Samehadaa, which is similar to Sharpedo's Japanese name. * Sharpedo shares its name with . They are both known as the Brutal Pokémon. * In a demo version of Ruby and Sapphire shown at Pokémon Festa 2002 in Japan, players started with a level 12 Sharpedo with no Ability. This was most likely done for the purpose of the demo only. * Sharpedo's evolutionary line can be seen as a parallel to 's family. Both of them are dual-type Pokémon, both lines have identical base stat totals per evolutionary stage, both of their final evolutions are used by Team Aqua Leader Archie and Team Magma Leader Maxie, respectively, and both of their final evolutions can Mega Evolve. *Mega Sharpedo has the lowest base Special Defense of all Mega Evolved Pokemon. Origin Sharpedo is based on a with the body of a . It also looks like a shark that has been cut in half. Its general body shape is also similar to an . Both fish are known for their sandpaper-like skin. Mega Sharpedo seems to also be based on a or . Name origin Sharpedo is a combination of '' and . It may also involve sharp, referring to its fins and Ability. Samehader may be a combination of 鮫 same (shark) and 肌荒れ hada-are (rough skin). It may also be a corruption of 鮫肌 samehada (rough skin), referring to its Ability. In other languages , , and |fr=Sharpedo|frmeaning=Same as English name |es=Sharpedo|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Tohaido|demeaning=From Torpedo and |it=Sharpedo|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=샤크니아 Sharknia|komeaning=From the English shark and piranha |zh_cmn=巨牙鯊 / 巨牙鲨 Jùyáshā|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Giant-teethed shark" |hi=शार्पेडो Sharpedo|himeaning=Transliteration of English name }} External links |} Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut de:Tohaido fr:Sharpedo it:Sharpedo ja:サメハダー pl:Sharpedo zh:巨牙鲨